


Ice Babies

by DancingDevilDie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Trolls, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDevilDie/pseuds/DancingDevilDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if there was ice in the bucket?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Babies

A carmine grub, with tiny, nubby, yellow orange horns blinked large ruby eyes. A mess of ebony hair sat like a wing-beast’s nest on the grey skinned head. At least, that was what the jade blooded Dolorosa thought as she looked down at the dejected creature. No custodian to care for him, destined to die before even reaching his first sweep. The life of a mutant.  
Taking pity on the creature, the Dolorosa collected the wriggler in her slender arms, noticing how cold the youngling felt. She clasped it tighter to herself, despite squeaked protests and three pairs of wriggling black legs. “You Po+o+r Thing…” he female troll cooed softly, taking the squeaking grub into her hive.  
Setting him down on the edge of her recuperacoon, she searched for something to wrap the pitiable child in. Clutching armfuls of blankets, rescued from some unused corner of her hive, she returned to her respiteblock, only to find the curious mutant half covered in the green slime that calmed the nightmares of a troll. The Dolorosa sighed and wrapped the freezing creature in an abundance of warmth and cotton.   
He let out a soft squeak and nestled into the blankets, the vibrant red eyes slipping shut. “Yo+u Need A Name.”   
“Squee.” Was the only response.   
“Since… Yo+u Have No+ Sign- I Suppo+se The Signless Will Do+ Fo+r The Mo+ment.” The Dolorosa confirmed, mostly to herself.  
“Squee!” The Signless squeaked, before falling into a sound sleep. The Dolorosa sat, still clutching the newly hatched, and slowly slipped off into sleep, just as the burning sun began to rise on the horizon.

She woke hours later, jolted awake by a nightmare, and an uncomfortable, icy wetness dampening her clothes.  
She looked at the blankets, only to find water in place of the grub she had adopted.  
Her eyes widened. This was one of the fabled ‘Ice Grubs’. Or ‘Ice Babies’, as some trolls had called them.  
When two trolls fill a pail, or bucket, they place ice inside the bucket beforehand. The first time this happened it was merely an accident, but now a few seemed to try it for some cruel sense of fun. The wrigglers created will often be ice cold, and few will make it through the trials. With hushed movements, she began to wring the troll-water out of the blankets into a small container. Once this was finished, she uncovered a block of wood.  
Carving into the wood with a small knife, she began to form the shape of the strange, mutant grub she had rescued. For days and nights she worked, before the wood was fully carved. With jade blood dripping from cuts and splinters, and the wood smoothed and enchanted to hold the water, she placed the two opposite sides of the mould together, and through the tiny hole in the top of the mould, she poured the water in, careful not to spill a single drop.  
Clutching the mould filled with water close to her chest, she made her way to her thermal hull, and placed it inside, closing the door carefully.  
Turning towards her recuperacoon for her rest, she sighed.

She awoke after what felt like seconds later, to a loud crash. Clambering sleepily out of her slime covered clothes, she wandered towards the ‘fridge’, as the Highbloods called it. Opening the door, as the crash came from inside the fridge, a ball o red, black and grey tumbled out with an excited squeal.  
The Signless, the ‘Ice Baby’, was rolling around happily in the cold air of the thermal hull, and the Dolorosa stared blankly at him and sighed.  
This was going to be interesting.  
“Squee!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can explain. (No I can't nevermind) JUST BLAME MY FRIEND OKAY YES GOOD


End file.
